sun_warriors_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Become a Warrior/Classes
'For Older Fighters '(14 years and up) Assassin - These are the stealthiest fighters, and they excel at using bows and swords (preferrably katanas); most are Rogues, but there are some Warrior / Neutral ones, too. Pegasus Rider - Pegasus Riders are the ones who ride and fight on pegasus-back. As the pegasi are winged creatures and can be easily felled by arrows, they are rather weak to bows. The best weapons they can use are lances and Air Magic spells (though they can wield other types of magic, they are the best at using Air). Wyvern Rider - Wyvern Riders are the ones who ride and fight on wyvern-back. They also bear a weakness to bows like Pegasus Riders, and the weapons they are best at using are swords and lances. Griffon Rider - Griffon Riders ride and fight on griffon-back. They, as the other riders and mounts, are weak to bows. They are the best at using axes and lances. Black Mage - Also known as Dark Mages, these mages are the best at using Dark Magic. If they're teamed up with a White Mage, the duo would be practically unstoppable. White Mage - Most use healing spells to aid their teammates in fights, but they also learn Air and Light Magic as well. If teamed up with a Black Mage, they'd be practically unstoppable. Cavalier - Ones who fight and ride on horseback. They are the younger knights of the tribes, often mentored by Greater Cavaliers. They excel at using lances and swords. Greater Cavalier - The more experienced Cavaliers, they train the younger ones to follow their footsteps. They also ride on horseback and use lances and swords. Knight - The Knights are just basically Cavaliers on foot, who fight without a mount. They excel at using axes and lances. Dancer - Dancers can be male or female, and preform dances on the battlefield to support their teammates back into action with their graceful dances. They can use swords, but usually aren't too strong. Archer - These are the ones who fight with bows. Unlike Assassins, they must fight from a closer range. They can use only bows. Sniper - The more experienced Archers, these fighters have mastered both the bow and the sword. They can attack from a distance, but aren't as silent as the Assassins are. Swordfighter - These are the fighters who are the best at using swords. They move gracefully, and are often swift and lithe. 'For Younger Fighters' (13 and under) Pickpocket - These young fighters are trained to steal things from a person without being seen. They usually work in teams, with one distracting the person while the other picks the victim's pocket. They may use swords, but aren't good at fighting. Apprentice - These young villagers are usually apprenticed to the older fighters (all above). Shepherd - The younger villagers who tend to sheep and other livestock. Runner - The fighters who run messages back and forth from Warrior to Warrior, Warrior to Rogue, etc. Often in the most danger, and defend themselves with swords. 'Rare Classes' (any age) You can only have up to two of these. Dragonclaw - These are rare species who are basically humans who can turn into dragons for a limited amount of time. There are different variations of this (Wolfclaws turn into wolves; Catclaws turn into cats; and Foxclaws turn into foxes)